


Stupid Acorns

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, there are acorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Arya and Gendry see each other after so long.(Let us assume there is sack of acorns lying around winterfell)





	Stupid Acorns

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

** **Stupid Acorns** **

****

His heart was beating too fast. They were nearing Winterfell. He will finally see her after so long. Jon told him about the raven that arrived from Winterfell when he was in Dragonstone, that Arya was still alive, that she was okay, she is back in WInterfell. Every moment before they separated was going through his mind. He smiled, remembering when Hot Pie said Winterhell and Arya’s face at that. He was deep in his thoughts when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Jon.

“You okay? You look a little nervous.” Jon asked.

"I’m okay,” _should I tell him that I knew her._ Now that he knew Arya was alive, there was no need to keep this a secret, to feel guilty. But he did, he did. He should never have left her. He should have stayed.

“Are you sure?” Jon asked again.

He nodded. Jon turned to leave. “I knew her, you know.”

He heard Jon sigh and take a seat beside him. “I wondered when you will tell me.”

He looked at Jon, surprised. “You knew?”

“I guessed,” Jon clarified, “I was there when I told everyone that I received a raven that Arya is still alive. I saw your face then. The relief flooding through it. The sadness. Almost everyone in that room looked happy knowing that Arya was alive, I figured most of you must have met. So, what happened?”

He told him everything, them meeting, Harrenhal, escaping Harrenhal, the brotherhood, about Melisandre, everything. He closed his eyes, waiting for Jon to yell at him, to tell him what utter bastard he has been for leaving her.  

“You didn’t know. It wasn’t your fault the Brotherhood sold you, even if you decide to go with her, the brotherhood probably had already decided to give you to Melisandre. But it was your fault when you told her to part ways,” Jon chuckled, Gendry looked at him confused, “You know she is going to hit you when you two meet, right?”

He smiled, feeling a lot better now that Jon knew, still nervous but a lot better. “I know. I am looking forward to it.”

 Jon patted his back as he left.

 

*

 

They were finally at Winterfell. His heart was trying its best to burst out of his chest. The doors opened and they walked in, he finally had his first look at Winterfell. He had heard so much about it from Arya that he felt as if he already knew everything about the place. He was searching for the familiar face, the only person he wanted to and dreaded to see. When he didn’t see Arya, he decided to walk the grounds. He took a step and saw two people sparring. It was her and he felt his heartbeat falter. She looked different still small and very fast and an even better fighter than she had been. He couldn’t look away. She moved like she was in a fierce dance there was no hesitation in her movements. He didn’t think he had seen a sight so perfect.

“Ah. I wish she would fight with me someday.” Tormund said from beside him.

He frowned at Tormund. “Who?”

“The big woman. Brienne.” Tormund said, his eyes fixed on her like he wanted to devour her. He chuckled. When he looked back, he saw Jon and almost everyone else watching Arya and Brienne spar. Jon looked so proud of her.

He started to walk towards them. He wanted to say her name, to run to her at the same time he wanted to turn and run away, fearing her reaction. What if she hated him? Didn’t want to look at his face?

They finished sparring, there was no clear winner, but Arya almost always had the upper hand. Her face was flushed and a beautiful smile lit up her features. When She turned and their gazes locked, her smile disappeared. She looked at him like she has seen a ghost, which was soon replaced with anger.

He didn’t realize there were sacks of stuff lying around. He did notice when he stumbled against one and fell. Acorns spilled from the sack he stumbled on. He heard laughter coming from behind him.

“Stupid acorns.” He muttered.

“Need a hand?” Arya said, extending her hand, a small smile playing across her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? This has been stuck in my mind for a week, so here it is. I know not a complete reunion (I wanted to do something with acorns xD)  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
